ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jazaraat
What was written on there about the NM was a spoiler, and not necessary in fighting him. Sorry to whomever wrote it. -Jackofhearts We have tags if needed. ---- When this was a spoiler, i can tag evrything with spoil; every npc(Zeid: former Musketeer, Prishe: abhorrent one). This is a wikipedia and not a somepage.database with raw (and wrong) data. But OK here you are. In my opinion spoiling is when i had written, what Jazaarat actually said, how he reacted and what the CS shows. Even a picture can be a spoiler, because you see, what you fight, but not a small introduction sentence. When you fight him, you actually know what you fight more or less through Pyopyroons CS anyways. A spoiler really only pertains to storyline information. Saying that Curilla is Captain of the Temple Knights in Southern San d'Oria, is used in a quest or involved in a mission, are not spoilers. Mentioning her relations with the various other royalty that is seen only in mission/quest cutscenes is a spoiler. --Chrisjander 08:28, 11 September 2006 (EDT) 80% Critical hit rate? This information doesn't seem to be accurate at all. While Jazaraat's attack seems to vary somewhat greatly (going from 10-300 on a well equipped 73 PLD) his critical rate showed to be average compared to most monsters of his level. Can anyone else verify/double check that the 80% critical rate is incorrect before I remove it from the page? I would not go so far as to say he has 80% but around 60% for sure. I was a 75pld/nin and he ate through my shadows easily. I tried with dual weapon DD strategy at first, but when i saw how easily he was eating my shadows i changed to a defence setup. I had koenig hands and head, adaman body, gallent feet, blood cuisses, mach +1, koenig shield. He did on average 40-70 dmg per hit but every 2nd or 3rd hit or so was a critical from 133-250 according to my logs. I got him down 25%, i feel kinda ashamed because some people thought this was so easy. Well, not for me !!! Sati , ragnarok, 9 out of 11 hits were criticals on a PLD75/NIN. Testimonials In my experience with Jazaraat, I as a RDM 70 with a BST 75 were able to pull of the fight. I used gravity , Paralyze, Slow, Bio II, Bind, Choke and a host of other spells to wear it worked out nicely for us. Because we do not all have the same stats and gear, all of my magic is maxed out. Before approaching this monster, you should make sure all of your essential spells are maxed, if you are going to duo with only 1 other person. He does hit very hard and he loves to cast a lot of spells. You will not be able to sleep him. He will most certainly resist it. I have not done this with any other jobs other than a BST, therefore I am unaware of a NIN and WHM. However, NIN has been known for it's ability to wipe out an enemy. RedmageSupremeOfficials Heavenly Super easy THF85/NIN42 just time consuming. Fought with Behemoth Knife +1 and Thief's Knife. Pink armor, O. Hat, Peacock Charm, Jelly Ring, Raja's Ring. Took about 15 minutes. --Jazzin 23:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Jazzin -------------------------------------- Darksin - Valefor. Solo'd as DNC75/NIN37 Easy fight. Let my shadows down to see how hard he could hit. 500 crit. After that he never hitted me again. way to easy. started with 0TP and ni casted. ended with 300tp. eaaasy. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Easy solo by 75DNC/NIN with some merits 300%TP & 5 Finishing moves to start, just have to slowly chip away at him with daggers, he has a ton of HP. My evasion was uncapped and I had a total of +23 eva from gear, he missed most of the time but does take off enough shadows to have to cast them often. Violent Flourish works well when you need to recast ichi. Hi-chu 02:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Soloable by 70 BST/NIN using Marsh Murre and Leeches around the area. (Pop out CourierCarrie about half way to transfer hate to your pet from casting shadows). ---- Solod easily by 75 BST/NIN using Marsh Murre around the area and CourierCarrie (not needed but for faster kills). Probably easy solo for BST 65 using the Marsh Murre. Marsh Murre last around 2 mins and CourierCarrie for around 3 mins. Marsh Murre took 140-180 damage and hit the NM for 45-65. CourierCarrie took 90-120 damage and hit the NM for 60-80. Pet food would make it last even longer, but I use it sparingly since i didn't see the need for it. I use 3 Marsh Murre and 4 CourierCarrie, again using pet food will probably make for less swaps. {trungdinh1983} ---- solod it as nin/rdm, expecting a somewhat hard fight, based on what it said on the mission page about nin soloing it. even brought a yag drink. however, using my eva gear, i easily went ni->ni, and never got hit once, until towards the end, where i took off almost all my eva gear, and i got hit once. the only time i even casted utsu1, was right after i got hit. he also never resisted any enfeebles. i was disapointed how easy he was =/ -- 19:35, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ---- PLD/NIN solo. Buffs: Protect IV, Shell III, Sanction with Refresh. Food: Marinara Pizza +1 left over from Bahamut v1 fight. 13m~ to kill. Arrived at 5:55AM game time, so no Undead, and I didn't find any Imps within the battle area. I found that he had about 65% accuracy and maybe 25% critical rate. Naturally, being a Paladin with Undead Killer, intimidation procs (Programmed Random OCcurrances) were welcome. Had basic meat shield tanking gear on (Valor body and legs, Walahra turban, Askar hands, Gallant boots, Joytoy; no Homam) with only 7% total haste. Fairly easy to keep shadows up but there were plenty of times where i'd have 5s~ remaining on Ichi or Ni and a hit or two would get through. Used Shield bash whenever it was up to keep my Utsu timers satisfied. When afflicted with Aegis Schism (DEF down), normal hits landed on me anywhere from 75 (shield blocked) to 350 (normal); w/o Aegis Schism, hits landed anywhere from 30-60 damage. When shadows were down, used Reprisal and/or Sentinel depending on my health. Used Chivalry once when he was around 51% HP. Idled at 40-55% HP (450-700 HP) during the latter half of the battle for Hercules' Ring latent effect which kept my MP stocked, but was also dangerous if I was afflicted with Aegis Schism and shadows were down. This happened once, popped Invincible to play it safe. ---- I just fought this guy today as 75 rdm/nin. The fight went well, but maybe I am just rusty because he kept spamming foxfire and other tp moves and busted through my shadows and stoneskin. I was able to stand-up and melee him for the first 50% of hp, but when things got rough I started to gravity and dot kite him. Bio 2 and Poison 2 takes down his hp about 1% per tick. Kiting him is very easy. He does hit very hard with just normal attacks, but he uses a 1-handed sword so his attacks are very slow and debuffs greatly affect him. With genbu's shield+jelly ring+phalanx his normal hits were 70-100ish. Thanks to a very kind bst/nin who joined with about 25% hp to go, the fight only took about 10-15 minutes or so. Arefise 20:51, 20 July 2008 (UTC)Arefise Just fought him as 75 RDM/BLU. With Protect IV, Cocoon, Phalanx, and a Tavnazian Taco, he was hitting me for 0-40 without Stoneskin, and because he hits so slow it was easy to keep Stoneskin up. Kited around the headstones with Gravity, Bio II, Poison II whenever he used Aegis Schism (overwrites Cocoon's DEF boost) until its effects wore and I could Cocoon again, easily got him to 1/2 this way. Invited 73 DRG/BLU who needed it at that point and killed him the rest of the way with no problems. --Aliekber 00:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ---- it is soloable with ease and 0 damage taken by NIN/WAR 75 with evasion gear and casting hojo,jubaku and kurayami spells on him resists sometimes but with ninja torque and ninjutsu earring it is going to be easy. very difficult soloing as BST/NIN 75 with beast affinity 5/5 since this NM hits very hard it was hitting my LV 73-75 fanguar 180 - 450 critical so it wont last long and trying to charm all the pets there wont do you that good only a little damage maybe like 2-3% off its hp per charmed monster. ---- drg/whm 75, no problem (naturally) charlottie 14:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I tried to solo as a Galka WAR75/MNK37. Used Mighty Strikes, Retaliation and Warrior's Charge. I also brought a Hi-Potion Tank and had 4 Hi-Potions at the ready (which I used.) It took Jazaraat only 2 minutes 4 seconds to plow though my 1600+ HP. Based on this, I feel safe in saying that I do not recommend trying to solo Jazaraat as a WAR/MNK! --Danlmer 02:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ---- 75THF/NIN - (Jambiya/Thief's knife/Arbalest+1, +30ACC/+32EVA, STP+10, RACC+29 /w rings, +8STR/+11DEX/+6 VIT/+6 AGI, 312ATK/240DEF, Mithra) Close fight, remember that your bloody bolts will do you no good against the undead. Bring acid instead, you'll need the help to chip off his HP and for TP boosts. Always recast your shadows on the 2nd one, and take as much EVA gear as possible. Basic stuff. - - Asdfqwertyouip 21:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- 75WHM/NIN - Necrids - Fenrir server I just solo'd this guy as whm/nin and it was way too easy. from what the page said about it not being recommended that u try it as whm/nin i was expecting a difficult fight. i got an imp aggro when i was moving the nm and had to sleep it through the entire fight but that was no problem. slow seems to stick very well on this guy and it is very easy to keep shadows up the entire fight. he only managed to hit me about 3 time throughout the entire fight and it was due to the imp waking up and using either sleepga or just attacking me and taking my shadows before i could sleep it. very easy fight tho, hexastrikes were doing between 750 and 900 damage to him. mp was not an issue since all i had to really cast was haste, erase, slow, repose and dia a few times. only need to use mystic boon once at the end and finished it off with hexastrike. imp despawned when i touched the tomb again for the key item. ---- Attempted duo with 75WAR/NIN and 74BLM/WHM during the daytime. This guy ate through shadows like crazy. WAR hit for 100+ damage each time, and Raging Rush did over 350 the one time I could get it off. He spammed Carnal Nightmare so TP was a problem. The BLM (capped Elemental Magic) sent a couple nukes, which hardly dented his HP (Fire IV took about 600 HP both times). The rest of his MP was spent on Cures and Erases, with a few Stuns so I could get more shadows up. About halfway through Jazaraat's HP the BLM ran too low on MP and we had to teleport out before we died. Elemental Seal -> Sleep II stuck for long enough to get the tele off. With a little less nuking we might have been able to beat him, but it would have been very close, as I was in yellow HP most of the battle, having difficulty keeping shadows up, and the BLM was yellow to red the times he got hate (after nukes and large cures). All I can say is... not a walk in the park with the jobs we had available. --Paralyzeastarael|Lastarael]] 09:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Easy duo with 75 RDM/NIN and 69 WAR/NIN. Used Paralyze II, Slow II, Phalanx II, Blind, and Silence. Honestly did not notice whether or not Silence stuck as he hit me immediately after and I had to toss an emergency Cure. lol I have Utsusemi: Ni which I'm sure made this fight easier as he killed me with Utsusemi: Ichi only. RDM tanked with Stoneskin and shadows while keeping hate off the WAR who hacked away at him. Having a proper DD made this fight TREMENDOUSLY easier. We left Nashmau for the pop area at 6 so we could, hopefully, have him dead before the skeletons came out to visit. He dropped at 13:00. I would HIGHLY recommend going in the morning to avoid undead aggro. He did break through both my Stoneskin and my shadows a few times though so watch out for that and have fun. :) --Kmomo *Just fought this as WAR75/NIN37 and I barely got it to 80% before being taken down. It didn't hit particularly hard (only for 250~ for crits) but I couldn't really get shadows up much. I have capped eva (although on Warrior its a mere 225) and fairly high parrying, but still didn't do me much good. I don't have much haste gear, but if you're fairly fast or evasive (or can take one helluva whallop) then this fight should be an easy solo. Rynokthegreat 17:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Can be soloed by a good 75SAM/37NIN that knows how to do a Darkness skill chain.Ya weird to use darkness on a formor but does more dmg then light cuz of over all DMG.Submited By. Catchow of Cerberus *EditsEternallight 15:38, 2 April 2008 (UTC) I just soloed this fight as 75NIN/37DNC with little difficulties, i cycled through all my debuffs and made sure they sticked..kept track of shadows and when i got down to low HP i just Curing Waltz II, I really hated the TP erase move he does and the foxfire move! But all in all /dnc is good ^^ especially if you get hit..this will save your life big time. Submitted By Surreal. *Just to add to the above i soloed as nin/dnc w/ good evasion gear (KO,Ohat,Boxxers,Scouters,evaTorque). Took about 11 mins to kill. It kept spamming the lower TP to 0 skill just as i was about to WS. Hit me once (Crit 369) since i wasn't paying attention had to Ni about 4 times the whole fight. -Nightscope of Lakshmi *A 65BST can solo this with ease. Spawn Jazaraat then pull him, with a bird, to the pond near the zone of Nashmau using the leeches as your main pets. Your leeches will not decharm due to full AF gear so no worries about that. Once your first leech is almost dead leave it and charm the other one. This will give your first leech plenty of time to recover its health and be ready to fight once you leave the second leech. Continue this cycle until he is dead. Use birds if you really need to they just won't last as long or hit as hard. I went /nin because shadows are faster than getting blink and stoneskin up with /whm. Sirtet 22:40, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *Attempted to duo last night as 67 DNC/NIN and 67 THF/NIN, which ultimately failed. Jazaraat used Carnal Nightmare pretty much right off the bat, wiping out my TP, so building to 300% before fight may be a waste, but try to at least have 5 Finishing Moves stored up at all times for Reverse Flourish when that occurs (He only did it once in our experience, but that's not to say he won't do it multiple times). His accuracy was pretty good, but neither of us really had any trouble hitting him, and my steps landed every time. He does hit kinda hard, and has nasty TP moves, which proved to be our undoing. Even with THF using Accomplice and Sneak Attack-Dancing Edge, it was difficult to keep hate off of me due to having to drop Curing Waltz III's pretty often to keep us alive. Trance was unavailable to me, having used it an hour prior to the fight, but I really don't think it would have helped any, as the amount of hate I would have pulled through cure bombing would have led to my death either way. I highly recommend doing this fight during the day, as we did; there are Undead Skeleton's that wander the graveyard at night that aggro to low HP. :In summary, this fight was a little too difficult to duo at our level, in our configuration, although having an extra member to either backup heal or deal damage may have made difference in the outcome. Will post more on reattempt - Effedup 18:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) * Jazaraat has ~11k HP and hits hard but can be soloed with care by Lv 75 anything/NIN, THF/NIN, PLD/NIN, RDM, MNK/NIN, SMN/WHM , or BLU/NIN with Disseverment DoT, a very hard fight. Also be advised that Guard Skeletons spawn at night near the headstone and will aggro to low HP. Easily soloable by 75BST/37NIN. ** It is wise to bring some potions if you are trying to solo. He will place a drown effect on you, like the other Fomors. ** Not soloable by WHM/NIN, or at least highly unrecommended that you try. ** Soloable by DNC/NIN, beware of his Carnal Nightmare which reduces the TP of all members in AoE range to zero. As long as you go with evasion build you should be fine. * Can be soloed by a 71SMN/WHM using Carbuncle to kite. It can be a very long fight to solo (1/2 hours). Remember to do a macro with Erase, because if you get bound you must remove it as soon as you can. Always keep Stoneskin and Blink up. * EASILY solable by 75 NIN/DNC...use your tp often for cures and healing waltzs, and his Carnal Nightmare will be easy to handle. I did this fight with no problem by pulling him off to the side away from aggro and killed him twice, once for me and once more for a friend. * Not a problem for a 75 DRG/mage. ** 75drg/rdm and got it to 80% before I died, hits very hard(150-300 per hit, critting for 450-550+) (as of 6/21/09) ** DRG/WHM stands a much better chance of a solo. You really want Erase for Aegis Schism; with the DEF down you can take approximately 500 damage on criticals, and this guy crits 50-60% of his strikes. * Soloable by PUP/NIN. Slow fight but as long as you go do it early during the day before the skeletons pop and you keep your shadows up there shouldn't be a problem. * Soloable by 75 THF/NIN. ACC/EVA setup, recasting Utsusemi: Ichi on 2nd shadow. I used Acid bolts for TP boosts and def down. Flee can also be useful to counter the bound effect, if it sticks when your HP is too low. *Easy solo as 75 THF/NIN. Used evasion gear and a jack'o'lantern. My evasion isn't even capped and he didn't hit me once. Just keep shadows up and bring a few hi-potions in case he spams dancing chains (drown effect for ~200 damage throughout the dot.) The only damage I took was from dancing chains. *Can be duo'd by RDM/BLM and WHM/SMN for refresh, casting Gravity and running to zone. No melee, casting DOT in turn until he KO's. Long, but if you don't have a melee it makes an option. * Soloed by a 75 BLU/NIN using evasion gear (SH,AF Feet,Mirage Hands,Genbu Shield,O-Hat,Boxer's Mantle) Make sure you set in sandspin and sprout smack or filament hold. Keep up Disseverment dot and slowly widdle him down. Really easy fight. Oh and use Actinic Burst helps loads when trying to get up Ichi. --- I'm not sure what kind of gear ppl had or merits when they say there soloed this as a pld/nin or anything/nin and said it was easy. not a chance in hell. this guy uses a one hand sword and attacks FAST not slow you idiots. no way a pld/nin can keep shadows up and only get hit like once every 2min and 'easily' keep ni > ni w/o a problem. complete bullshit liar. my pld is max merited, almost the best gear in the game minus ageis/excal :P so there's no way in bloody hell a pld/nin can solo this "without difficulty". or anything/nin for that matter. nin main with massive eva setup sure, but if ur not on nin main best to take other ppl to help. –––– 75WHM/NIN - Thermistacles - Fenrir server This fight was way too easy Necrids. Slow does stick well on him and it was very easy to keep shadows up the entire fight with haste no problem!! I got hit a few times due to me casting ichi instead of ni. As Necrids stated hexastrikes were doing between 750 to 900 damage. I did eat a bison steak and i bought an icky wing just to show him i meant business out the gate. Gear: Head Wal Turban, Main Purgatory, Sec Dae Gratia, Ammo Bibiki, Hands Blessed Mitts, Ear1 Minuet, Ear2 Coral, Body Royal Redingote w/ Att+10 St Tp +4 Subtle Blow +4, Rings 2 Ruby, Back Bellicose Mantle, Waist Potent belt, Legs Blessed trousers Feet Blessed pumps –––– *Dou'd 75 Drk/Sam & 69 Rdm/Whm - Drk/Sam would use Seigan + Third Eye and Stun/Weapon Bash when Third Eye was Down, Rdm would Heal and buff. Just make sure to fight NM during the day to avoid blood aggro. –––– Soloed 99BLU/49RDM. Cast Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Haste, Battery Charge, Ice Spikes, and Zephyr Mantle. Wore Brachyura Earring while casting Protect III/Shell II. Spawned the NM and basically spammed multi-hit physical Blue Magic like Quad. Continuum, Hysteric Barrage, Disseverment, and Goblin Rush. Fight was over a few minutes later with 776/1383 HP. Fought NM during the day to avoid blood aggro at night, which ended up being a good idea. Most of his melee attacks missed thanks to Stoneskin and Blink from Zephyr Mantle, but Netherspikes dealt 149 points of dmg. and Barbed Crescent dealt 389 points of dmg. Somewhat easy fight overall, but don't underestimate this NM. --LordChocoSlime 21:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ____ 75whm/nin can solo I'd like to know what Necrid's gear/merits/race were, saying it was easy and keeping an imp slept all the while. It can be soloed by taru whm/nin but it isn't easy. After a little bit of him tearing through my shadows way too fast even with slow up I put in optical hat and boxer's mantle instead of turban/bellicose, every miss was a godsend. I'd probably suggest bringing some more +eva gear reverend mail would be a plus. Stoneskin gets eaten like candy thanks to 180+ crit hits which you can count on practically every hit. I started with misery up for auspice bonus, but I switched to solace due to taking so many hits. Had to keep up Mystic Boon to get MP back for cures when shadows fell. Keep up with haste, erase, and stoneskin. Make sure you are macroing in all haste gear to finish utsu cast. If you can get him to miss you more, then it would be A LOT easier. The only eva I had was capped eva/parry on whm with 4/4 eva merits opt hat and boxer's mantle. Reverend mail, and maybe a waist and/or neck evasion piece could probably make the fight much much easier could put eva earring on too if you dont have suppa/brutal. *I am a taru whm, have capped merits in MP, STR, Club, Crit, Evasion, Enfeebling, and my gear was Brise-os +1, Kraken Club, ammo was just hedgehog bomb, head was walahra turban, neck was peacock amulet, ear1 was brutal earring, ear2 was suppanomimi, body was goliard saio, hands were blessed mitts +1, ring1 was rajas ring, ring2 was blood ring, backpiece was shadow mantle, waist was swift belt, legs were blessed trousers +1, and feet were blessed pumps +1. that was my tp setup throughout the fight. for ws i used AMK head with str +4 ws acc +15 acc +10 attack +5, neck was flame gorget, ear1 stayed brutal earring, ear2 was waetoto's earring, body was ACP body with attack and double attack on it, hands were af+1, ring1 still rajas ring, ring2 triumph ring, back piece was bellicose mantle, waist was potent belt, for the legs i kept blessed trousers +1, and feet were creek m clomps. i alternated ichi and ni, trying to concentrate on getting ichi off more often than ni so that i could cast it right over itself if i needed to, which wasnt a problem with 26% haste in gear and keeping haste up at all times. I used flash as often as possible to ensure my shadows lasted til the next cast. Oddly enough i didnt cast stonseskin at all during the battle, other than the initial one i casted before i popped the nm. I did however keep aquaveil up the whole fight as it was extremely important to cure myself without getting interrupted when i did take dmg. i used afflatus solace for the fight and stuck to cure IV since its more mp conservative and i dont have a whole lot of hp as a taru anyways. my food of choice for the fight was a yellow curry bun. *I was curious and decided to try this NM as a Hume WHM/NIN. I didn't use anything really special; Walahra urban, chivalrous chain, brutal/suppa earring(even though I forgot to equip them for first half of fight), nobles tunic, blessed hands/legs, rajas ring, swift belt. No merits in evasion and no food used. Dual-wield darksteel maul x2. While he did indeed hit hard and crit often, he wasn't anything too difficult to take down. He missed more often than I could have hoped, and it wasn't hard at all to keep up with shadows as long as haste was up. Not to say he missed A LOT, but often enough to not make me worry. Don't hesitate to use flash if you do happen to fall behind on shadows/stoneskin. I wouldn't say his crit rate is any higher than maybe 50%, but insanely higher than his normal hits (Normal hit for 60-80, crits for about 250-270). Couldn't get paralyze to stick but slow landed easily and I kept up with dia 2. Mystic Boon was necessary now and again to replenish mp. While my Hexa Strikes weren't doing anything near what Necrids and Thermistacles were doing (750-900), they were still pulling off a respectable 450-550. TP attacks weren't a major problem either, with foxfire giving me the most trouble. Wiped shadows and ate through my stoneskin both times used during fight. Aegis Schism(Def down) could be problematic if left up for too long, so be ready with erase. Again, not a hard fight. At least not as hard as the poster above me claimed. Just be patient and keep up with haste and stoneskin with occasional flash for good measure and you're golden. Jkoz86 03:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *Most likely I got a higher level spawn since it is 67-70, so plan for a hard fight and if you get lucky like jkoz you're golden. BLU/NIN solo Just did this for a friend today, hilariously easy solo for BLU/NIN. Filamented Hold, Sandspray and Sub-zero Smash will make his attacks very manageable. Fast Casted Head Butts will processes every time. If for some weird reason he wipes your shadows before Ni is up, Actinic Burst -> Ichi works every time. Did not use a single piece of evasion gear and was evading maybe 30%+ of his attacks. Do not expect to zerg him down. He has moderate HP and Defense, making your sword and Disseverment DoT key. Note that he can wipe your TP, so try to use it asap. If you're scared of Aegis Schism, set Exuviation. --Eremes 02:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) this guy is an idiot too. spells wear off too quick and recasting them over and over is rediculous, u'd run out of MP cuz u cant aspir him. even with refresh gear and (hopefully u always have) auto-refresh trait, you're gonna need another source of refresh. drinks help but its still just not enough for the demand of spells you have to cast. Good try guy. Hilarious indeed. SAM/NIN Solo Very Very hard even with EVASION setup and 5 THIRD EYE MERITS. I used SEIGAN+THIRD EYE/ICHI/NI rotation and barley walked away. He wipes you your defenses real quick. When i fought him he had about average accuracy. Not sure who said that he said poor accuracy but looking back at battle log he was averaging 2/3 hits on my shadows and third eye. Don't believe the testimonials who said that the nm has poor accuracy. There is plenty of proof that he hits fast, has about average accuracy, and criticals often from testimonies of other players. --Cannot be blinded with yukikaze. --Can be paralyzed. I also started fight with 6 ws light skill chain doing 800~light 800~light. Another SAM/NIN Solo Due to the nature of the post above mine, I entered the fight being very cautious. Apparently the fight was much, much easier than I thought. No need for evasion gear. (I was actually using a Tiphia Sting) Started the Fight with Utsusemi, Hasso, 160 TP, and a mithkabob. I hit him another 2 times to get around 200ish TP and put up Seigan/Third Eye once Utsusemi was down and started to do the 6-Way Light Skillchain as stated in "Samurai Weaponskill Stacking". Jazaraat went down in no time, and I was still left with 1065/1570 HP (Galka Samurai). SAM80/NIN40 probably made it much easier. (I am assuming the previous post was posted during the 75 cap days. As a gauge of what gear I had on for my STR setup, I had 78 + 63 with kabob, but without Hasso. Good luck to you other SAMs out there trying to solo it, though I doubt you'll need it. :) - Higante of Hades/Cerberus PUP + BLM duo PUP/WAR and my friend a BLM/WHM duo'd this with little problem (only one close call where i dipped into red HP) WHM puppet a must if going like this, Eraser is a given due to the DoT Aegis tosses on you. Used defender the entire fight to tank it, Crit hits were going roughly 190~240 and as people have mentioned, Jazaraat crits quite often. Would suggest a couple Hi-Pots, but as long as you've got a friend you trust to cure you / DoT the heck out of him, it's a rather straight forward fight. --Naeo 12:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Naeo of Bismarck. Easily duoable by a PUP/DNC90 and BLM/RDM90. PUP used WHM head and built TP off a near by Sapling. BLM was taking off 10-15% per nuke. Used Blizzard IV, Fire V, Freeze II, and Flare II. BLM debuffed with Poison II, Bio II, Drown, and Blind, while the Automaton debuffed with Slow and Paralyze. Just be careful of the Defense Down ability as once it landed on the PUP he started hitting me for 200+, but it was easily handled with a Healing Waltz. The PUP probably could have solo'd it. SMN80/RDM40 Solo Lil late in the game but thought I'd add this. I soloed Jazaraat without too much difficulty just now. No special food, wearing a mix of Austre body, evolker horn, summoner hands, evolker pants and evolker feet. I have a evolker ring and as for weapon, I use Grim Staff and thunder grip. I use a Republican Army Mantle so my ACC is reasonible (Staff is only 220). The only piece of armor I have that may be different than others is my Vilma's ring, which most people have something better for mp anyway. My Smn skill is 271, and the day was a waterday. Simple strategy: I killed the two close by birds to build tp. Then gave myself buffs: Protect 2, Shell 2, Blink, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Phlanx, Enfire, and Ice Spikes. I summoned water spirit and elemental siphoned. Put me just shy to my full mp of 1067 mp. I summoned Fenrir, then touched the grave. Since I had alrady attempted this Jazaraat spawned and Fenrir immediately started hitting him before he came after me. (note he still took out one of my shadows before I got Ecliptic Bite off.) Then had Fenrir do Ecliptic Howl. With ACC/EVA up I used my tp and did Spirit Taker. Didn't see how much it landed for, but my total mp was back to about 900 mp. Pulled off another Ecliptic Bite before Fenrirs Health was low enough to get some room away from the fight. I cast Gravity, Dia 2, and Poison then ran just far enough away to see Fenrir's despawn. I immediately resummoned him. Had just enough space from start point to fully get Fenrir out before Jazaraat got to me. Unfortunately, once you get a new Fenrir out, you will have hate again, so he will still come at you. Luckily I was ready for this and had Fenrir do another Ecliptic Bite. Jazaraat only hit off my stoneskin and landed one hit on me that got my hp down to about 750/909 hp. So with him on Fenrir again, I ran back to the grave and cast CureIII on myself. My health was back to full but I was down to about 200 mp. So it was time to use Convert (THANK YOU S/E for /RDM 40; best sub for SMN EVER) I cast CureIII again and Regen (got myself to about 300 hp then reapplied my Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Blink. One more CureIII got me to about 500/909 hp. and I still had about 600/1067 mp. I couldn't see Fenrirs health, but he had just despawn a couple seconds after i cast that last CureIII. I resummoned him just as Jazaraat came up (whew... lil close for comfort) I recast Ecliptic Bite and then just melee'ed till he was dead. (He was pretty low after the last Ecliptic Bite, I thought I would have needed one more, but he died before my timer came up again.. Oh, should mention my Ecliptic Bite dmg's were all over the place, variing from 1000 to just under 1500 each time. Pretty exciting and fun. If you're the type that likes to solo, like myself, feel free to do this one as a SMN. Very doable. P.S. He spawned on me after the 2nd time I checked the grave, not the 3rd... be fore warned.... MNK/DNC Solo easy solo as MNK/DNC, using Aurore Doublet set and one Meat Mithkabob (just in case) i healed faster than he could damage, no need to use 2hr at all, fight was a bit long but other than that no issues. MNK/WAR Solo Frightfully easy solo as 85MNK/WAR, put up Dodge/Focus and used TP@100% due to Carnal Nightmare. Took 4 minutes, had 50%hp left at end. Yellow Curry +1 used for food. No noteworthy gear. No 2hr.Operaman 16:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 90WAR/DNC Solo Capped Evasion, 2 evasion merits, +20 evasion barely hit me, I got a few ws off and had to curing waltz III 4-5 times. Missed me a lot. Took about 3 minutes. 99BLM/WHM Solo Didn't work so good, high magic defense. My Fire V with good gear only shaved off about 15% per hit. Agroed some skeletons even though I was standing up against the grave. They finished me off pretty quickly and stuck around so I couldn't use my reraise. Would reccomend a job that can take more damage. --Kraftlos (talk) 08:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC)